


The Prison

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [301]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, clint being a badass secret genius, this really has no plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everybody is stuck inside a windowless prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things must have gone wrong for them to end up here.

Here, meaning an underground room - a reinforced bomb shelter maybe? 

They were stripped bare of weapons and anything they could use to bust out. They had nothing but the clothes on their backs. 

Tony banged on the door, creating a ruckus. The others were arguing. Plans of how to get out being thrown here and there, but really they all needed at least one item for any of their plans to work. 

It definitely wasn’t Phil’s favorite day. 

“Barton! Get down from there and help us think of a way out!” Hunter demanded. 

Clint was sitting on a ledge that he found, his face passive as he looked at the ceiling. He was ignoring Hunter.

Hunter, annoyed now, tried again “Barto-”

“Leave him alone.” Phil told Hunter. 

“But he’s just sitting there.” Hunter complained, “If we want to get out of here, We’re going to need ideas. I thought you of all people would back me up on this one.”

“Just leave him alone, Agent.”

Hunter huffed and went back to the argument/brainstorming of ideas on how to escape their prison. There wasn’t much they could do. Steve’s strength couldn’t break down the wall. They couldn’t exactly bring the hulk out in the cramped space. Thor and Lincoln’s powers were only good if they were trying to barricade themselves in and electrocute anyone that touched the metal door. Daisy couldn’t use her powers as well because, well, if she did, they’d be buried alive.

When they ran out of things to suggest, Phil turned to Clint. “Clint?” He called out. 

Clint snapped out of his reverie and turned to Phil, then the others before his eyes landed on Daisy. He walked purposefully towards her and looked her up and down before he asked, “Can you concentrate your powers to only shake up what I need you to?”

Daisy looked around the people surrounding her, they all looked equally confused, before she nodded.

He grabbed her by the wrist and stopped when they faced the wall opposite the door. He felt around the wall and tapped on a single spot. “Here. focus your powers on this part and try to create a hole as big as my fist on it.” 

Daisy nodded and did as she was told. When the wall finally broke, light seeped in through the hole and Clint smiled. “Cap, I need you to break make the hole big enough for Thor to crawl through.” 

Clint gave instruction after instruction, and soon enough they found themselves outside their prison - which was, apparently dangling on a cliff and not underground. 

Hunter peered over the ledge and turned to the literal hole in the wall which was above the only piece of ground attached to their prison. “How did you do that?” Hunter asked, “You asked Daisy to only make a small whole on exactly where the only land mass was, you didn’t ask for the Hulk because it would jeopardize the structure of the whole thing, you somehow knew where exactly to open the whole and just how big it should be despite not having anything inside the room. How’d you figure everything out?” There were curious nods here and there but none added to the question.

“SHIELD only hires the best.” Barton said with a cocky smirk. 

Phil smiled next to him, and gave a proud nod when Clint turned to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129646460701/my-cinderella-whenever-you-need-some-shelter-we)


End file.
